Stardust and Starlight
by PeroxideMermaid
Summary: Short drabbles inspired in books that I've read.


His arms embrace her and for a flicker of a moment she allowed herself to be lost in him. His warmth sipped through the fabric of her clothes burning alive but at the same time breathing life into her skin. It was a feeling long lost, a heartbeat stronger than the next, a soul aching for his mate. Robin made her feel like a goodess even in her pathetic mortal being and that along strung the chords of her heart like a harp.

She wasn't sure if it was love, or attraction or a moth drawn to flame, all Regina really knew that she wanted this moment to be enternal.

To spend the rest of her life living in those arms that made her feel everything and nothing at the same time. "I..." She tried to speak, to say something, anything that might expressed what she was feeling, but her emotions were a mystery, a labiryth full of dead ends and new beginnings and she couldn't risk herself to wonder through unknown paths. She had done that before, it never ended well. Even if with Robin everything was different, even if with him she had discovered a new range of feelings that humans, or only herself didn't know about, the truth was that it terrified her that her heart wanted to know more about it, about him.

In all his immortal glory, Regina was a mere speck of life ready to wash away by the passing of the years. Dark hair that would grey, brown eyes that will lose their light at any moment notice. Life, such a short word that held so much, light, warmth, sunrise and sunset. Life that will leave her body someday while Robin will keep living, roaming the fearie world without her. That was what pestered her the most. The fact that their 'life' together will be short for him compared to her.

Regina pushed Robin away, her High Lord, her warrior, her protector, her friend and released one single pained sob that cut through her heart like a knife.

"I can't." Were the only two words that left her lips. It was unfair, here she was feeling everything at once only to be take away a few years later. There was nothing to be done. "I can't..." She repeated again, this time with more sorrow that the last. Even now that she could see all the vibrant colors of the wind, the russtling of the leaves signing in a perfect harmony or the skin prickling feeling of will-of-wisp dancing around them like thousands of stars, Regina felt like something inside of her was dying, that the perfect illusion she crafted the moment her heart was branded by his lo-feelings, had shattered into a million pieces.

The horror in his blue eyes, blue like the sky, like the sea, like the sapphire stones encustred on his tunic, had made the sobs stucked in her throat be released. It was like Robin had began reading her thoughts (even when he was clear with her about not having such an ability) and he realized that her 'shortcomings' as a human will tear them apart eventually. "Regina..." He said her name and the usual melodic undercurrent had been silent, replaced with pain and sorrow. Her own heart clenched, her soul cracking from the seams. She should turn around and lock herself in her room until this episode her heart was going through passed and she could go back to the person she was when this arregament started. She wanted to be closed off and plotting every one of her moves to escape this prison that had become her home. Regina can't though. Her heart was here, with him, with the fearie that had been so awkward and savage with her. Now this epitome of living being had become so much more than the 'man' that had taken her away from her family, from a vow made to a woman that didn't know better than to trust their family to an eight year old.

"I promised you to always protect you and I will..." He muttered, taking a step towards her, a callous her covering her cheek. Regina resisted the urge to purr. His touch had a way of awakening all of her senses. To make heat flare in the most incovinient of places. It made her forget everything and pull him close, kiss him and never let go. But pleasure had to take a back seat, she needed to keep her consciouness long enough to walk away and clear her head.

"You cannot possibly protect me from death, Robin." Those words left a bitter after taste on her tongue. They were truth embedded with pain. An arrow laced with poison to strike both of their hearts. They were death, the same death that was waiting for her with a marked grave.

"I can try..." A foolish notion, they both knew it but it didn't prevent her from smiling bitterly. Regina is aware that he would do anything but there were a lot of things that not even a high lord, almost a God, couldn't do. Death came for every mortal and that was the truth.

Her hand covered his on her face, tilting her head to kiss him palm. His body went taut, it was felt in the way his hand went rigid. "I know..." She muttered, trailing of for a bit to examing the palm she just kissed. After a while loaded silence, Regina turned her gaze upward, where Robin towered over her and grinned sadly. "...But this is one enemy you cannot defeat."


End file.
